Margo's Overweighted Issues
by OmegusXIII
Summary: It is a One-Shot fanfic requested by crafordbrian17, and it features just what the title implies. If any of you have requests for me, you're free to P.M. away.


One morning, as Margo and Agnes were walking through the woods, Agnes was skipping ahead while Margo was walking behind chuckling at her sister.

"Wait for me, Agnes!"

Gru had recently brought the kids over to hang out with his brother, Dru. Although the girls in the family knew the purpose of this hangout was to catch him in an act to send him to the Anti-Villain League, they didn't mind that one bit. For Lucy's case, it was fun to go on a stakeout with Gru. For Agnes' case, it was where she would get to show Margo where she found a Unicorn. Although it turned out to be a goat, it still made her happy nonetheless. At first, Agnes wanted to bring Edith, but she had other plans as she wasn't interested, so she had to ask Margo to come along. Unlike Edith, however, Margo agreed to it to keep her happy.

With that, they continued their walk until they come upon a peculiar sight.

"Margo, look!"

"What is it? Is it where you found the Unicorn?"

"Even better! Come and see!"

As Margo caught up to Agnes, they saw, to their surprise, an abandoned rabbit burrow, and it only had one rabbit hole about the size of a small volleyball. As the smallest of the girls got excited about it, Margo began to get curious.

"Uh, what's a bunny burrow doing here?"

"A bunny must have been here! I want to go see it!"

So, in her quest to find the alleged bunny, Agnes quickly went to the rabbit hole and practically leaped inside through the hole. When she did this, she practically fit through it like a glove. Perhaps a bit too easily as Margo spoke up.

"Agnes? Are you okay?"

As an answer, Agnes popped out from the hole as she giggled.

"I'm okay. You should come check it out! It's so big in there!"

As Margo looked through the hole, though, she started to think the obvious.

"I don't know, Agnes. I might be a little too big for that hole. I'm only twice your size."

"So?"

As Agnes went back in the hole, Margo considered it carefully before she shrugged it off and proceeded to the hole herself.

"Hold on, Agnes. I'm coming."

As Margo began to go inside, the hole was only as high as her chest, so, naturally, she simply stuck her top half through first. Once her top half was inside, she admired how big the inside of the burrow looked. Agnes must not have been kidding about it.

"Wow... It's so roomy in here. All that space for a bunny?"

And yet, when she tried to continue through, Margo's hips could not attain such space as they were stuck. As Margo felt this, she began to grunt, trying to get herself unstuck in order to find Agnes in the burrow, but alas, it was in vain. Once she realized her situation, Margo began to think it was high-time to do the unthinkable: ask her for her help.

"Agnes! I think I'm stuck!"

As Agnes heard this, she became surprised as she went over from where she was in the burrow before.

"Hold on!"

In her time of need, Agnes grabbed her sister's hands and tried to pull her inside as they grunted in exertion. Eventually, Margo's bottom half gave way to Agnes' pulls and popped Margo in, causing her to land on top of her before she got up and spoke to check if she was alright.

"Are you okay, Agnes?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. But you were a little heavy. And kinda soft, too."

As Margo smiled at this comment, she had something to admit as well.

"Thanks. But, I guess now we know. I'm just a little too big for that hole."

At that moment, Agnes heard pitter-patter before she spoke up, her little ears determined to locate the creature of interest.

"Shh! Listen. Do you hear it?"

As Margo tried to listen in, she began to hear it faintly as she spoke to her.

"Yeah. I think so. You don't think-"

"It's gotta be a bunny!"

And in a moment, as this pitter-patter grew louder, her case was proven true as a brown rabbit appeared, surprised to see two guests in its home, leaving the little girl awestruck at its beauteous majesty. For a moment, it seemed as if the two were communicating mentally as neither one made any movement. Margo didn't quite understand it herself, but eventually, Agnes made the first move as she made a small wave to it as she spoke softly.

"Hi."

The bunny responded to Agnes greeting with a small hop stamp from its foot before it left in the same direction it arrived from, making Agnes a bit sad at first, but upon noticing the print of its foot on the dirt, she felt as though it was a pleasant experience to have seen the bunny in person, even if she didn't get to bring it home with her. Considering how it went, Margo wasn't quite sure how well she'd take it as she spoke.

"Agnes... you doing okay?"

To answer her, Agnes turned with a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Margo."

Seeing this smile, Margo smiled herself towards Agnes before she spoke, knowing how she barely fit in the hole the first time.

"Good. Because we need to get back home. And I might need your help again..."

Agnes, however, felt differently.

"Actually, I'm a little tired from walking. Is it okay if I can take a nap?"

Seeing how tired she was getting, Margo nodded to her before Agnes went to the back dirt wall and closes her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. As she did, Margo rolled her eyes away from Agnes before she suddenly finds what she didn't expect the burrow to have: a surprisingly clean pile of small pieces of meat.

"What the...? What's this doing here?"

In her curiosity, Margo took one piece from the pile and took a bite. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad.

"Huh. This actually tastes... amazing."

And it was astoundingly so, for before she knew it, Margo began But it actually scarfing down the whole pile. Being served such a delicious meal, Margo happily sat down to eat. And she ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and, ate, ate, ate, ate, ATE! Until at last, after an hour, Margo had eaten the whole pile of meat by then, and her belly was now slightly bloated. But it was to no concern as she spoke.

"Wow... that was so good."

At that same moment, Agnes suddenly woke up, and she's surprised to see that Margo's belly had grown a bit in the time she'd napped.

"Whoa! Why are you so huge?"

"Well, I, uh, found this pile of meat on the floor, and, um... I just helped myself."

"Oh. Well, I wanna go home now."

"Alright. I'll lead the way."

With that, Margo attempted to go through the rabbit hole. However, upon jumping through it, only the top half of her body successfully made it past as her now bloated belly interfered with her escape. And it was no easier than last time. In fact, the situation was worse as Agnes began to get worried.

"Margo, are you stuck again?"

"Uh, yeah! Can you help me out?"

"Uh-huh."

With that, Agnes began pushing on her behind with her hands as she grunted, her little feet sliding on the ground. For her next attempt, Agnes was now pushing with her back, and then finally, her legs, which had no more progress than her arms as she grunted before plopping in exhaustion.

"It's just no use. What else am I supposed to... Oh! I know!"

Already having a solution that could improve this situation, Agnes quickly dug a small hole through the far side of the burrow and ran over from the other side to comfort her big sister. And just in time, too, as she began to get stressed.

"Agnes, I'm getting really worried about this. Will I even be able to get out? I-I mean what if I'm stuck here forever?"

Seeing her distress, Agnes hugged her bloated figure before she spoke.

"You'll be okay, Margo. You'll get out. I promise."

Feeling the comfort from Agnes' hug, Margo smiled as she did just that before she spoke to Agnes, having remembered that Edith stayed at home and so, formed a plan of her own.

"Agnes, I need you to find Edith and bring her over here, but do not tell Gru, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, taking compliance with Margo's request, she ran back the way the two came into the woods. When Agnes got so far out of sight, Margo finally had the elbow room to speak about her opinion on the situation.

"Ugh! Why did I have to eat so much?"

When Agnes came back after what seemed to be two hours, Edith and Avery were both following her as Agnes spoke.

"There she is! Just over there!"

Once they got to the burrow, Avery is slightly shocked by Margo's predicament as she gasped.

"Margo? What happened to you?"

While Avery was in shock, Edith was slightly enjoying it on the other hand, as she began teasing her a little bit with her finger pointing at her, much to Margo's embarrassment and displeasure.

"Yeah. You look like you had a fast food run in the rabbit cave."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Edith."

While Avery began to try to comfort her friend, Agnes went back through the hole she dug on the side.

"It's alright, Margo. We just need to think of this systematically."

As Agnes got in the hole she made, she could plainly see Margo's bottom half as her legs were slightly squirming in her situation.

"Okay, Agnes. Are you back there?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, just try to push her when I say. Margo, just take my hands and I'll help pull you out, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Margo extended her hands to hers as Agnes went up to her bottom as Avery spoke.

"Okay. One, two three!"

With that, as Agnes tried to push her out, Avery tried to pull her out but to no avail as they grunted. After that, Avery reassessed the situation of Margo's.

"Whoa, Margo. You got stuck in there pretty good."

That didn't make Margo feel any better as she thought to herself on her situation.

I guess that's on me for eating so much.

Meanwhile, Agnes stared depressed at Margo's bottom half with her legs hanging in slight mid air.

"How are we gonna get you out now?"

With that, Edith overheard Agnes' sad voice before she spoke.

"I know. Maybe I could go inside the burrow."

Hearing this without one iota of sarcasm, Avery thought it might be helpful.

"That's it. Edith, you're a genus!"

"I know."

With that, Edith went to the burrow that Agnes made before she met up with her.

"Hey, Agnes. How did you make a hole like this?"

"That is a trade secret."

Before Edith could try to figure that out, she saw for herself how much Margo's behind is eclipsing their end of the rabbit hole as she spoke.

"Wow, Avery. You weren't kidding. She's really wedged in there."

"Well, let's try this again. One, two, three!"

With that, Avery attempted to try and pull Margo out as Agnes and Edith push against her as they grunted. However, like last time, the result was the same. As Avery took her deep breath, Edith and Agnes stare at her bottom half hanging from the rabbit hole as the youngest of the girls had a question on her mind and spoke it to Edith.

"Hey, Edith? Exactly how much meat do you think she ate?"

"I don't know. But if we ever get her out of this, she's gonna need to lose those extra pounds."

Unfortunately, Margo became offended quickly as she spoke from her end.

"I heard that!"

While Edith and Agnes sit by the back wall of the burrow to think of a solution to Margo's situation, Avery still had the will to try.

"Okay. Margo, I'm gonna try to pull one more time, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, as Avery took Margo's hands, she began to pull Margo again while pushing her foot against the wall of the burrow to give it more force as she grunted.

Back in the burrow, while Edith and Agnes are still thinking, Edith looked up to see Margo's bottom half moving trying to get yanked forward. But to her, it just looked like her backside is just slightly thumping against the inside frame of the hole, and she can hear them grunting in their struggle as she spoke to Agnes.

"Uh, Agnes? Avery's trying to get Margo out again."

As she said this, Edith herself dawned on an idea as she spoke.

"And I think I know what to do."

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

With that, Edith took a few steps back in the opposite direction from Margo's bottom half as Agnes watched. Then, she suddenly charged full force towards her before bumping her tush, instantly sending her flying out of the hole. But in the process, she ended up falling on top of Avery who no doubt felt the pressure of her weight as she spoke.

"Uh, Margo? When did you get so heavy?"

"I'd rather not answer that."

Once Margo and Avery got up to face each other, though, Avery got a full glimpse of how big and bloated Margo's belly had actually gotten as she bore a shocked look on her face.

"That's the reason you got stuck? Well, yikes. I can see why."

With that, Edith and Agnes come out from the burrow as Agnes popped out first while she spoke elatedly.

"Yay! We did it!"

But when Edith also saw her bloated belly, she felt even more shocked then Avery as she stood in place before she spoke.

"Whoa... no wonder you got stuck. How did your belly get that big?"

Seeing the look on Margo's face that said she did not want to discuss it, Agnes proposed a different topic to discuss.

"I think we should just focus on getting back home for now. Don't you think?"

Avery, having felt as though their goal to save Margo was a success, felt there was nothing more to be done as she spoke.

"Yeah. Let's all go back home."

And with that, Avery, Agnes, and Edith all head back to Dru's mansion. But as they went, Margo stayed behind for a little bit and looked down at her bloated belly. She then proceeded to hold up her belly for a few seconds before letting it drop and watched how much it wobbled and bounced.

"Whoa... I guess I did get carried away after all."

As Margo looked back at the rabbit hole again, she decided on something she knew for sure.

"Well, I guess I won't be going back there anytime soon. At least, not until I get rid of those extra pounds. Somehow..."

Then, as Margo walked off to catch up with the others, she had to shout to let them know about her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Back at the mansion, though, Margo still had to undergo some trials of the consequence of her meat-binging. For instance, when Margo put on one of her T shirts, some of her belly flab ended up squishing between the bottom of her shirt, and the collar of her skirt, leading to an embarrassing situation as she groaned.

"Really?"

To make this matter worse, Edith chuckled at this as she spoke.

"Looks like you're dressed for school alright, tubby!"

"Shut it, Edith."

Another trial Margo had to go through was at the table. Margo took notice of the milk just in front of her back then, and felt as though she could reach it herself.

"It's okay. I got this."

When Margo tried to reach for it, though, her belly prevented her access to the desired milk as her belly fat was pressed against the arch holes underneath it as she grunted. Over and over, she would try with little to no success as Agnes spoke.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Margo?"

Finally, Margo conceded as she exhaled before replying.

"No."

Finally, late at night, Margo had another issue to worry about, although it wasn't as much a trial as the others were. When she got tucked into bed, Margo had difficulty fitting herself at first before she sucked in her gut, allowing her to fit in the blanket before exhaling, revealing how much Margo's belly sticks out underneath her blanket. Seeing this, Margo only took a sigh as she spoke.

"This is going to take some getting used to for a while..."


End file.
